Nova Terra
November Annabella "Nova" Terra, Ghost designation X41822N, is a character from the StarCraft science fiction media franchise. She has served as a ghost for the Terran Dominion, a covert, psionic agent and assassin. Not only a ghost operative and one of its best, Nova is also one of the most powerful psionic soldiers ever known. Nova is extremely determined and deadly, and like a phantom in the shadows, she strikes her enemies anywhere with the utmost stealth. (For other combatants named Nova, see Nova (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Samus Aran vs. Nova Terra *'Widowmaker vs Nova Terra' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aeon Flux *Agent Carolina (RvB) *Ana (Overwatch) *Caitlyn (LOL) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) *Deadshot (DC Comics) *Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) *Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) *Kai Leng (Mass Effect) *Locus (Red vs Blue) *Master Chief (Halo) *Mordecai (Borderlands) *Predator *Prophet (Crysis) *Psylocke (Marvel Comics) *Quiet (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) *Sinon (Sword Art Online II) *Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid) *Sombra (Overwatch) *Spectre (Call of Duty: Black Ops 3) *The End (Metal Gear) *The Meta (RvB) *The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) *Tracer (Overwatch) *Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) *Zer0 (Borderlands 2) History Death Battle Info Background *'Name:' November Annabella Terra *'Race:' Terran/Human (Empath) *'Gender:' Female *'Alias:' Agent X41822N, Nova Terra, Nova, Mother of All Migraine, Blondie, The Blond, Blond Curve, Brain-Fryer, Class A Target, PI 10, Ms. Terra, Agent Nova *'Age:' Late 20's *'Height:' 6'3" (1.94 cm) *'Weight:' 189 lbs (86 kg) *'Occupation:' Soldier, Assassin, Ghost Operative (Former), Outlaw, Vigilante (Current) *'Affiliation:' Terran Dominion *'Alignment:' Neutral Good *'Weapons:' C-20A Rifle, Monomolecular Blade Weapons and Armor *'C-20A Rifle' **The C-20A is a terran canister rifle. **The C-20A can be quickly customized into an assault rifle, especially effective in close quarters. It has a 24-round magazine and is referred to as the C-20A gauss rifle in this mode. **The C-20A can also function as a sniper rifle. By attaching a scope, the C-20A effectively becomes a sniper rifle. In addition, a tripod may be attached to the rifle. ***Using sniping mode, C-20A have a targeting function when aiming. Having options wither to call down a nuclear or orbital strike from Battlecruisers or hacked nuclear silos. ***A Ghost can also snipe their targets with a psi-charged bullet or anti-armor shells. In Nova's case, she's skilled and precise enough to neutralize a single Overlord, and even a Protoss' Mothership in a single shot. **The C-20A also features an in-built grenade launcher attachment, capable of lobbing a variety of grenades. ***EMP Grenade ***Flash Grenade ***Hellfire Grenade ***Irradiate Grenade ***Lockdown Grenade ***Sticky Grenade **It is also capable of firing explosive and tazer rounds. **A Flashlight or Torch, is also installed in the C-20A rifle. **The C-20A canister rifle is Nova's prefered weapon of choice. *'Monomolecular Blade' **Melee weapon. **Some kind of prototype weapon likely based from the Protoss' energy sword. **Ignores enemy armor and shields. **Allows Nova to dash towards in just a short distance and deal damage against enemy units in her path. **Also effective against burrowed units. *'Ghost Tactical Stealth Body Suit' **Hostile environmental suit, otherwise known as skin or stealth suit is the standard issue combat gear for Terran Dominion Ghost agents. **A form-fitting suit made from polymer light-refracting nano-fiber capable of outfitting its wearer's body, covering every inch of the skin except the head. **Originally a suit specifically designed for miners. The now converted Ghost suit allows the wearer to adapt and survive any hostile and hazardous environment. **Provides NBC (nuclear, biotic, chemical) protection by shielding the wearer through absorbing dangerous elements and rendering them inert. **Also protect the wearer from extreme high and low temperature. **The suit is also designed to withstand the cold vacuum of space. **Aside from the suit's adaptability function, it also allows the wearer to control and adjust the suits temperature. **Its temperature regulation system could even shield the wearer from heat detection equipment. **State of the art detection/sophisticated equipment can't detect a Ghost unit when its cloaked. **The most well known function of the suit is its cloaking ability. Many Ghost suits features a personal cloaking device, allowing the Ghost to render him/herself invisible to the naked eye. Allowing the Ghost unit to move about virtually undetected, invisible in plain sight and most passive scans due to the baffling fields generated by the white-navy-blue-trim suit. **The stealth abilities are aided by coolant systems woven into its lining, rendering Ghost invisible to infrared and heat sensors. **The suit also has a defensive vibration funtion that shakes off any adhesive substances attached on it, preventing its cloaking ability from malfunction. **In addition to an adjustable temperature setting and stealth ability, the Ghost suit is equipped with a form of psi-sensitive artificial muscle fibers that react to the wearer's psychic powers, augmenting their natural physical strength, speed, and endurance to higher levels. ***''Strength Enhancement:'' Increases the wearer's strength. ***''Speed Adjustment:'' Increases the wearer's speed, allowing them to run the same distance in just a quarter of time. ***''Boast Endurance:'' Increases the wearer's durability against damage. **The suit also helps Ghosts channel their psionic energy and boasts optimizations that enable permanent cloaking without impacting the wearer's psionic energy. **Due to being a lightweight armor, it enables passive cloaking. **The suit's HUD also provides the Ghost unit information in regards to their amount of psionic energy available, stealth meter (an indication as to how exposed a Ghost unit is to being seen) and a weapon meter, informing the Ghost unit of their remaining weapon's ammunition. **Among the most advanced technology ever conceived by humanity. *'Tactical Visor/Goggles' **Has a multi-function sensory for picking background radiation, various satelite and holographic signals, and faint electromagnetic signatures. Even capable of detecting alpha waves. **Provides passive and active sensory scans. **Installed with a comm system, infrared vision mode, a zoom function which enhances sight range and a target acquisition. Also includes an automated targeting system that calculates atmospheric pressure and wind shear. **Such scans can designate affiliation of a target, alert Ghosts of hazardous terrain (e.g. fissures), scan chemical substances, and pick up living and/or moving targets. **Also features a psionic "heat vision" mode which allows the Ghost to see through walls, reveal the location of enemy units within 20 radius from position, and capable of detecting cloaked and burrowed units. **Have its own HUD system, capable of showing a map which can be displayed on the left-hand corner/wrist. **Comes with a psi-screen to protect the wearer's thoughts from other Ghost units. **Also acts as a chemical agent mask. **Like the Ghost tactical stealth body suit, is among the most advanced technology ever conceived by humanity. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Psionics' *''Telepathy'' *''Telekinesis'' Abilities *'Expert Markswoman' *'Weapons Specialist' *'Martial Artist' *'Skilled Hacker' *'Expert Driver' *'Cunning' *'Sharp Intuition' *'Leadership' *'Stealth & Espionage' *'Survival Instinct' *'Willpower' Feats Flaws *Electromagnetic pulse could fry/damage a Ghost's electronic system, rendering its cloaking ability. *The ghost suit only provides limited protection against gunfire and life support. Furthermore, constant damage to Nova's suit could also affect her cloaking ability. *Cloaking drain much of the suit's power, so Nova must decloak from time to time in order to save and recharge the suit's power. *Detectors such as other powerful psionics and telepaths can detect a Ghost unit while invisible. *Sometimes let's emotions get the better of her, especially rage. Gallery Trivia *Nova is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Ghost agents commonly serve as snipers. *It is noted by many in her universe that; November "Nova" Terra is one of the most powerful psionic soldiers ever known, as well a beauty. *In some cases, Nova is seen wielding her weapons left-handed, while other times, right-handed, implying that Nova is probably ambidextrous. *A Nova skin is available for Widowmaker in Overwatch. Similarly, a Widowmaker skin is available for Nova in Heroes of the Storm. *Interestingly, Nova shared quite a bit of similarities to Widowmaker. Both once led a normal life, came from a wealthy family, tragically lost their love ones, underwent an intense neural reconditioning, are snipers, have versatile weaponry and state-of-the-art equipment, and became one of the most effective assassins in their respective universe. *Nova has two siblings (Clara & Zeb), with her, being the youngest. *Nova hates it when others addresses her with her full name. She also hates sushi for some reason. *Nova is oftentimes compared to Sarah Kerrigan due to their similarities as a Ghost and psionic potential. However, Nova is just slightly less psionically gifted than Kerrigan was as a Ghost. *Inspite of their artwork, Nova never directly faced Kerrigan in combat. *Nova first appeared in StarCraft: Ghost: Nova (November 2006 novel) and StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (July 2010 game). Her own game however, (StarCraft: Ghost) got cancelled in 2014. *Nova, however got her own books, comics, appearances in StarCraft II, and later her own game story in Nova Covert Ops. *While Nova uses the ability to call down a Nuclear Strike in StarCraft II and in the Heroes of the Storm intro cinematic, it was change to Orbital Strike (a reference of her devastating attack) instead in Heroes of the Storm game. *Much of Nova's promotional art were focused on her rear, which many fans hinted and noted out. *When she was younger, Nova was once used as a lie-detector and executioner during her time in the Gutter. *She once had a brief romantic relationship with her team leader: Gabriel Tosh, during her time in the Ghost Academy. Ironically, in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty if Raynor choses to side with Nova, the latter later kills Gabriel Tosh. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Combatants Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Psionic Users Category:Snipers Category:Soldier Category:Space explorers Category:Stealth Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Tragic Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Criminals